


Words of a Misunderstood Stepmother

by dbzgal04



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Disney, Gen, Poetic, Points of View, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzgal04/pseuds/dbzgal04
Summary: A new and poetic retelling of the Disney classic, from Lady Tremaine's point of view.





	Words of a Misunderstood Stepmother

Myself and my daughters had Cinderella do housework, that is true.  
However the story has been greatly twisted and exaggerated, so please allow me to start anew.  
Cinderella’s father was a genuine gentleman and truly loved his daughter, the greatest husband a woman could find.  
Unfortunately, his devotion to darling Cinderella caused him to become blind.  
He pampered the girl with gifts and service, which led to her becoming spoiled.  
That isn’t the end of it, what comes next would make anyone recoil.  
My stepdaughter would scream and curse for no obvious reason.  
Her mind often wandered and she couldn’t pay attention, so unpredictable just like the late winter and early spring season.  
I was devastated when my new husband fell ill and died, don’t get me wrong.  
But I hoped that with new rules and discipline, Cinderella would improve before long.  
My daughters and I merely wanted her to be able to do things on her own.  
Surely the satisfaction of self-service could not be overthrown.  
For a while Cinderella’s potential inner charm seemed to show through.  
Alas doing things for herself eventually lost its shine, I desperately wondered what we now could do.  
My dear daughters suggested that their stepsister should do things for others as well.  
So next Cinderella also did tasks for us and for any visitors who came, and she hurried swiftly at the sound of our bell.  
This new idea proved brilliant, and for that we were so glad!  
But we still couldn’t help but worry for Cinderella just a tad.  
When the gal wasn’t busy she would still scream and curse on occasion.  
The reason has never been found, nothing but evasion.  
Despite these outbursts, she was so loving and sweet.  
Even chatting with and singing to small creatures that squeak and tweet.  
My daughters and I completely accepted this.  
Anyone else would think something was truly amiss.  
You might be wondering, why didn’t I just send Cinderella to a mental institution?  
Because I know fully well what goes on there, and I wouldn’t allow that to be the solution!  
What me and my daughters did for Cinderella was truly out of love, care, and concern.  
What goes on in asylums would never help her properly function or learn!  
Yes, my daughters and I took drastic measures to prevent Cinderella from attending the prince’s ball.  
We merely didn’t want her to possibly embarrass herself with an abrupt squall.  
But despite our protective efforts, Cinderella danced with and married Prince Charming.  
We are terribly worried about her, and the prince is in for quite a rude awakening.


End file.
